A Dream Come True?
by KotonaruKibo
Summary: After Mikan has a strange dream about Natsume, will it come true? Or will it just set her nerves on end? Read and find out! MikanXNatsume, rated M for lemons. Don't like, don't read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**No matter how much I read and watch, this pair has always been one of my favorites. They're so different, and yet seem to fit so perfectly together, that they are just an amazing pair to write for. Yay for Mikan and Natsume! I don't own anything Gakuen Alice, but Tachibana Higuchi.**

***The characters in this fic are several years older. Mikan and her classmates are now seventeen. Tsubasa and his are 19-20.**

Mikan woke suddenly from her dream. _What the hell?_ She thought. She had _that_ dream again. She closed her eyes as she sat up. The brunette's hair was loose and tangled, framing her face. She thought back to her dream, the one that she'd had four or five times in a row now.

_Mikan was sitting in her room, fixing her hair in the mirror before school started, when she heard a knock on the door. _

_ "Come in!" She called, not moving from the mirror to see who it was. She assumed, of course, it was Hotaru, coming back for her notes she lent to the dumber of the two, or Ruka coming to tell her something about Jinno-sensei berating her behavior again._

_ Instead, she saw Natsume reflected in her mirror. He let his gaze wander around the room, falling last on Mikan at her mirror. She hurriedly finished her pig tails, and turned to face him. _

_ Natsume's reed gaze bore down on her own. There was something unusual about his stare. It seemed more unsettling than usual. He sat on her bed, breaking their locked eyes. She asked curtly, "What?" putting her hands on her hips as she waited for a reply._

_ Mikan racked her brain for any sort of reason why Natsume would be in her room, but she found none. Still waiting for a reply, she crossed the room and got her bad ready. There was still and hour before school started, but she needed to find Hotaru and return her notes since she hadn't come to retrieve them._

_ "Listen," Mikan started again, "if you're just here to watch, then I'm gonna head on to school. Let me know in the next ten seconds if you actually need something other than to gawk at my room, or I'm leaving."_

_ Natsume turned his gaze on her. There was that thing in his eyes again- she still couldn't identify it. He stood up, casually walking over to her. _One, two…_ She began to count in her head. He stopped by her desk, observing the papers messily strewn across it. _Three, four, five… _she continued as he moved on. _

Six, seven, eight… _Her counting was more rushed now as he drew closer. _Nine… _He stopped in front of her. His breath was hot on her face. She turned it upwards to meet his eyes. He leaned down, and before she could stop herself, she had raised up. _Ten… _She sighed inside her mind as Natsume pressed his soft, firm lips against hers._

_ As his hands snaked up her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his soft, black hair. Mikan's eyes flicked open once, but Natsume's were closed, so she trapped them back behind her eyelids until the kiss finally broke apart. _

_The two faced each other, their noses mere inches apart, and Mikan finally recognized the look in his eyes._

_ Lust. _

_ Before she had regained her good thoughts, the pair had moved to bed. They lay in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They broke apart, and off came Natsume's shirt. Then Mikan's. Then her bra, and his belt, and both their bottoms, until they were left in their underwear. They kissed again._

_ Mikan had lost all rational thought now. She ran her hands up Natsume's toned stomach and chest, loving the smooth, hard muscles. _

_ She let out a loud moan as Natsume took her nipple into his mouth. His hand played with the other one, rolling it back and forth in his fingers. She pressed her lips into his skin, trying to quiet the flow of sounds racing from her mouth. _

_ Mikan could feel herself getting wet _down there._ She was flipped onto her back as Natsume worked his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses across his stomach until he reached her panty line. He looked up, catching her fervent gaze, asking for permission. She nodded._

_ He slowly took the garment off her body, dragging it down her legs. When the small piece of cloth was finally off of her long, shapely legs, he gently spread them apart. _

_ Natsume stared intently at Mikan's core. He moved one of his hands off her leg and used it to slip a finger between her folds._

_ Mikan's face turned red at the squelching noise coming from down below. She grabbed a nearby pillow and held tightly on to it._

_ Natsume circled her clit with his finger, earning a loud moan from the girl he was pleasuring. He let his finger slide to her entrance, and slowly pushed the digit inside. He brought it out quickly, and then shoved it roughly back inside. Mikan all but screamed in pleasure._

_ Natsume lowered his face to her sex, flicking his tongue across her clit as he continued thrusting his finger in and out. He added another in without slacking his pace, and began to suck on her little mound. He moved his mouth below his fingers, lapping greedily as the juices flowing out._

_ As he added another finger, Natsume bit lightly on her clit, causing Mikan to go over the edge, screaming her release. Natsume removed his fingers, replacing it with his tongue to make sure he got all of the taste of her out. He leaned up, making sure Mikan watched as her ran his tongue over his fingers, removing the last one from his mouth with a satisfying pop! _

_ Natsume crawled over Mikan, stealing her lips in a fiery kiss. _

_ "Like the taste?" Natsume asked, "I know I do."_

_ Mikan blushed furiously. "Well, it's your turn now." She replied, flipping them over._

_ As she appeared down at Natsume's boxers, Mikan pulled the garment down, letting his thick erection spring up. She stared at it. How did it get that big? She had no idea how. A drop of precum leaked out the tip, and she touched it lightly, wonderingly._

_ Having a sudden burst of confidence, she grasped the length in her small hand, and pumped it up and down, earning a groan from Natsume._

_ Mikan looked up at the noise, slightly startled, before deciding that she wanted him to scream, and worked her hand quicker and quicker. She leaned up to it, cautiously sticking her tongue and swiping it across the tip._

_ Natsume just barely refrained from shoving his erection deep into her unexpecting mouth as he let out a long moan. He cracked his eyes open, seeing a smirk in place on Mikan's face._

_ Opening her mouth wide to accommodate for Natsume's length, Mikan took his erection into her mouth. She hummed, satisfied at the noise he made, and bobbed up and down. She used one hand to pump the base of his erection that her mouth couldn't reach, and the other to play with his balls._

_ Natsume's shuddering was the only Mikan got before his semen shot down her throat. Somehow, she managed to swallow most of it, with only a small dribble seeping out the corner of the tight-pressed lips._

_ Natsume grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her up to him to share another kiss. They flipped positions again, both of their breathing labored. _

_ Natsume sought out Mikan's gaze, asking permission before it actually. She stared at him, weighing the possibilities. Lust overcame her common sense, however, and she gave a small nod, forcing her body to relax. He grabbed his member, setting the tip against her core._

_ Her eyes closed. His muscles tensed. And then, right when he was about to push in-_

Mikan sighed, the dream coming to an end. She knew that she didn't _want _it to stop. If that happened in real life, she knew that she'd let Natsume go all the way.

Mikan pushed her thick comforter back and swung her legs over the side of the large bed, shivering as her feet hit the cold wooden floor. She ran quietly to the bathroom, showered and was fixing her hair in the mirror in her bedroom when she heard a knock on her door.

"C-Come in!" She called out. The door opened and she heard footsteps across her room. She turned to face her guest, a strangled sound leaving her throat as she saw who it was.

**Hahahha I love reading and writing cliff hangers. Guess who it is? Too bad you won't know until the next chapter! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**~Ko**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm trying to update as much as possible because on June 14th, I won't be able to for a month. My best friend is in England this summer and I'm flying to go and visit her before school starts back up. Sorry, if you're completely devastated (though you're probably not), but I'll try to write a lot before I leave. Thanks if you read my whole explanation! If not, oh well.**

"C-Come in!" Mikan called out. The door opened and she heard footsteps across her room. She turned to face her guest, a strangled sound leaving her throat as she saw who it was.

"Hey, Polka. Are you choking on a hairband, or what?" Natsume replied.

"N-N-Natsume!" She gasped in astonishment. Was she still dreaming? No, she very well remembered waking up. A dream within a dream maybe? She gulped. "What do you want?"

"To get Hotaru's notes." He replied, and then elaborated at her questioning look, "She asked Ruka, because she didn't feel like dealing with you so early in the morning, but he forgot that he had to turn an assignment in to a teacher, so he asked me to come and pick it up. Thus, here I am. Where are notes?"

"I'll get them." She replied curtly, heading for her school bag. Mikan couldn't help the sigh of relief- and disappointment- that escaped her mouth.

"Why so sad?" Natsume breathed in the brunette's ear. She jumped in shock.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, her face flushing in quite an embarrassing way.

Natsume just laughed before taking Hotaru's notes and walking towards the door. "See ya."

"Bye…" Mikan replied as the door shut. She turned and flopped face down on her bed. What had she expected? Nothing from her weird, twisted dreams would actually come true.

Rolling over and propping herself up on her arm, Mikan let another sigh out. _Time to head out._ she thought, jumping up, grabbing her bag, and dashing out the door.

"Hoooootaru!" Mikan cried out as she flung open the door to their classroom.

_BAKA! _Hotaru fired, with perfect aim as always, her _BAKA!_ Gun at Mikan's head. The poor brunette still hadn't learn to duck, and was flung backwards as she was hit.

"Hotaru…" Mikan whimpered as she took her seat next to her violent best friend. Just moments after Mikan sat down, Natsume entered the classroom.

Natsume's eyes swept around the room, finally landing on his target-Mikan. He almost- _almost_- gave in that morning. It put such strain on him, being in the room of the love of his life- not that she would ever know.

He held back a sigh as he sat down in his normal desk, just behind Mikan and Hotaru. For Natsume, however, it wasn't close enough to the brunette that captured his attention.

The lessons passed in a blur. Mikan got mediocre test scores, as always. She couldn't believe it was already the end of the term.

Mikan ignored thee idle chatter around her as she pulled her coat over her shoulders and walked outside and into the snow. Feeling a bit bored, she went for a walk around the school grounds.

Passing the elementary school grounds, she had to duck at least ten times to avoid being hit by the snowballs flying around. She kept walking until she made it to the gate, and to the massive tree just next to it. She stared up at the bare branches, remembering all the times she'd seen Natsume in it.

After she had cleared off a patch of snow, Mikan sat down beneath the tree and leaned back, closing her eyes. She hadn't gotten any good sleep because of the dreams, and she was tired. Before she realized it, Mikan had fallen asleep against the tree.

Natsume was escaping from all of the stupid girls asking him to go to central town with them. He jogged out to his favorite tree, where he knew that it was far enough away for him to be undisturbed.

Happily rounding the corner, Natsume froze as he saw his tree. Because, not only was the tree completely bare –he guessed he should have realized that- but Mikan was sleeping beneath it.

He walked over, trying to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. Noticing her shivering, Natsume sat down next her, unwrapping his scarf from around his next and rewrapping it around  
Mikan's.

He breathed out slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Why do you do this to me, baka. Don't you realize that people might take advantage of you?"

And with that, he pressed his lips ever so softly against hers.

Mikan dreamt she was in the middle of a snowstorm, when suddenly everything around her turned into a desert. Strangely, though, it wasn't as hot as she thought a desert would be. It was almost comfortable.

In her dream, she walked through the sand, eventually coming upon an oasis. At the oasis, she stripped down and jumped into the warm water, swimming in delight. On the shore, she saw two lawn chairs, one with a towel, which she used to dry herself off seconds later. She laid back in the chair, when suddenly Natsume arrived, settling down in the one next to her. She faced him, smiling. Strangely, he returned it.

As Mikan settled back, she heard Natsume get up and walk over to her chair. She looked up at him, a question in her gaze.

Mikan didn't move as Natsume leaned dawn and kissed her. In reality and in her dream, she gently moved her lips against Natsume's.

Natsume pulled away after a few seconds, finding Mikan's eyes just barely open.

"Na… Natsume?" She said with a quiet, sleepy voice. Still half asleep, Mikan snuggled into the warmth, her nose turned away from the biting wind.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up for a while. Eventually, Mikan came to her sense and shot up into a standing position.

"Th-Thanks. For the scarf, I mean."

"Yeah, sure." He said, his words slightly tinged with sarcasm. "Here, give me your hand. I'll warm it up for you." Not waiting for a reply, Natsume grabbed her hand and held it in his own before he stuffed them both in his coat pocket.

Mikan blushed and looked down, hiding her face in Natsume's scarf. She breathed in deeply, smiling slightly at the scent of Natsume on the scarf.

As they walked back hand in hand, they saw no one else outside. They walked in silence to their rooms, just down the hall from each other.

Outside Mikan's door, Natsume leaned in and kissed her again. While the girl hadn't expected the kiss, she accepted it warmly.

Mikan leaned into Natsume, pulling him down by the lapels on his coat, standing on her tip-toes to be closer to him.

"Hahahha yeah that was great! I'm so glad we get a break from school!" Natsume and Mikan jumped apart at the sound of voices coming down the hall.

Mikan, coming to sudden decision, pulled the door to her room open, grabbing Natsume's hand and pulling him inside.

As soon as they were in the room, they continued into a heated kiss, Natsume pushing Mikan against the door. He trailed his kisses down her jawline and neck, biting slightly.

Mikan moaned loudly at Natsume's ministrations. She twined her hands in his soft hair, urging him on.

Natsume was tugging at her blouse, trying to get it off, when they heard a knock on the door.

**Hahahha I did it again! You might just hate me now, but that's ok because I love myself enough for the world. Please continue to read my stories, and don't forget to R&R!**

**~Ko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, not much to say here. Well, I forgot to do a disclaimer for the last chapter, but I think everyone can guess that if I owned Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be writing stories about it. I would most likely rub it in everyone's face, like I AM THE OWNER OF GAKUEN ALICE SO BOW DOWN TO ME sorta thing. Anyway, I don't own it.**

Natsume was tugging at Mikan's blouse, trying to get it off, when they heard a knock on the door.

The pair quickly jumped apart. Natsume cursed his bad luck- so close! But maybe it was a good thing? If they had gone on uninterrupted, would he have been able to stop himself if Mikan wasn't ready? He discarded the thought, mostly because he didn't know the answer.

"Wh-Who is it?" Mikan called, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Hotaru. Did you forget it was our movie night? You're the one that went and planned it, yet you forgot all about it. Maybe I should just leave. Bye, Mikan."

"Hotaru! Wait! Give me just a second!" Mikan hurriedly replied. She turned her pleading eyes on Natsume, who rolled his own red pair.

"Where do you want me to go?" He leaned in close to her, brushing his lips against her ear. While he desperately wanted for Mikan to tell her friend to go away, he knew that Mikan was too good of friends with Hotaru to cancel like that.

"How long can you wait in a closet without being heard?" She replied hastily, moving away from the door and pulling him after.

"Oh god…" Natsume rolled his eyes again as Mikan led him towards her closet. He stepped delicately inside. "If you're not done in three hours, I'm going to start looking through your stuff and making a huge racket." He warned.

"I will be! I promise!" Mikan kissed him lightly on the cheek, still blushing furiously, and fixed her appearance in the mirror before opening the door for Hotaru.

Natsume had enough wit to quickly shut the closet door, though he left a crack open for him to see out of. He plopped down, getting ready for three hours of boredom, when he realized he could see the TV.

After just a few moments, the whole room smelled of popcorn and candy, and the lights were all out.

"Ready?" Mikan asked Hotaru. The stoic girl nodded, and Mikan popped the disc in the player.

A zombie movie. _Great choice, Polka. _Natsume thought. The world's biggest scardey cat was watching a horror movie on a windy winter night, when just a few hours from now, she would be all alone.

_Looks like I'll have to keep her company all night…_ Natsume smiled at the thought of sleeping with his favorite person in his arms. He sighed quietly to himself and then focused all of his attention on the movie.

Approximately two hours and thirty-seven minutes later, Hotaru was heading back to her own room and Natsume was finally able to stand up and stretch out.

As Natsume emerged from the closed, Mikan was already sitting on her bed, a blanket pulled over head. Though he couldn't exactly see it, Natsume knew she was shivering in fear- once again, he chastised her movie choice in his head.

Mikan jumped as someone wrapped their arms around comfortingly. She leaned into the touch, then allowed the blanket to be pulled from her head.

"Why the hell did you choose that movie, Polka? Of all the things to watch, you just had to go and choose something that would terrify the shit out of you."

"I-I didn't think th-that it'd be that sc-scary." Mikan whimpered in defense.

"Guess I have to get your mind off of it…" Natsume whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. She gave a small noise of consent, and then he moved his lips to hers.

Natsume was good at distracting her, all right. As soon as he spoke, she would fling whatever was in her head at the moment out and instead be captivated by his voice. She shivered in anticipation as he ran his hands down her sides, leaving them to rest on her hips.

Natsume began to unbutton Mikan's red flannel pajamas. He moved slowly, making sure to run his hands along her body where each new piece of flesh was exposed. When he finally had it all unbuttoned, he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, rolling it back and forth with his tongue.

Mikan moaned in delight. She was sure Natsume was the only one who could make her feel like this. He had one of her breasts in his hands, rolling the nipple back and forth in his fingers roughly, and his mouth was clamped over the other one.

As Natsume when lower with his mouth, he gently pushed Mikan back onto the bed until she was laying down completely. He leaned away for moment to take his shirt off before hooking his fingers around the rim of her pajama bottoms.

"May I?" He asked before continuing at her shaky nod.

Mikan lifted her hips up to help him remove her pants. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Surely Natsume could hear it? She was sure the world must be able to.

Natsume felt Mikan inhale sharply as he spread her legs open. Gently, slowly, he touched her with his right index finger. He looked up to gage her reaction at what he did.

Mikan's eyes were shut tightly, her mouth open and letting go a string of incoherent words and sounds. When she felt Natsume touch her most sensitive place, she moaned his name softly. Her dream was happening. But she had a bit of doubt, because her dream hadn't felt this _good_.

Natsume became a bit more adventurous as he heard Mikan call his name, and began to rub at her clit. She arched her back slightly as he continued, working his finger quicker and quicker. He replaced his finger with his mouth, flicking his tongue out.

Mikan all but screamed as she felt something warm and wet against her womanhood. She moved her hands down to Natsume's head, twirling her fingers in his hair as she urged him on.

Natsume slipped his finger into her entrance, which was all but dripping in her arousal. He pumped it slowly while he waited for her to get used to the sensation, then added in another finger.

The room was filled panting and moaning and almost screaming. Mikan looked like she was on the verge of hysterics. She felt something in her lower stomach, that kept growing as Natsume continued on.

Suddenly, she burst. Mikan yelled Natsume's name as she came, and he licked up all of the juices that were flowing out of her.

Mikan looked up after a couple minutes, her head still in a fog. She knew what was next, too. It was Natsume's turn.

When she faced him, she saw that he had already stripped himself completely, so she removed her unbuttoned top and crawled over to him.

Natsume just barely held back his laughter as he saw Mikan observing his erection. While we wondered how good at giving a blow job she might be, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside of her.

"No need." Mikan heard Natsume say to her.

"What?" she replied in confusion.

"I don't want to wait any longer." He elaborated and settled Mikan back into a laying position. He balanced his weight on top of her, holding himself up with his elbows.

Natsume kissed his love gently. "It's going to hurt." He told her.

"I know." Mikan replied. Even though she was really scared of what happened next, she trusted Natsume. There was no one that she'd rather do this with.

She pressed her lips to his again, and Natsume took it as a sign to continue. He grasped his erection and positioned it at her entrance.

"If I wake up right now, I swear I'll kill someone." Mikan mumbled. Natsume just smiled into the kiss before replying, "You might just wish you will." And then slowly pushed himself in.

At first, Mikan didn't feel much pain, just a slight discomfort as being stretched out. She could handle this no problem. That's when the _real _pain started.

"Stop! Stop! God, that hurts! Ow ow ow ow ow!" She tried to do anything to focus her attention elsewhere. She kissed Natsume some more. She bit her lip and pinched her arm, and did her best her best to ignore the tear leaking out of her eyes.

"It's in" Natsume informed the girl crying beneath him. He leaned his head won and kissed away her tears, and then kissed her full on the mouth.

"Good." Came the curt reply. Mikan was thankful that Natsume didn't start again right away. If he moved, she knew that the soreness that had now become a dull ache would flare to life again, and she had to prepare herself for it.

It was while Mikan was contemplating when to give Natsume the ok that she felt it, and moaned in response.

To distract the brunette, Natsume had begun to circle her clit with his fingers. Now that she was distracted, she slowly removed his erection and sheathed it again. Since she didn't cry again, Natsume guessed that the worst of the pain was over and removed himself again.

`The third time Natsume entered her. Mikan felt a wave a pleasure so great she thought she might come on the spot. Natsume found out about it when she let loose a loud, low moan. He made sure to repeat the action just as he had the first time, keeping his fingers on her clit.

Natsume had to make sure Mikan came quick, or else he wouldn't last long himself. He picked up the pace, starting to slam in and out of her roughly.

Mikan didn't complain at the new pace Natsume had set. She loved it. After a while, Mikan began to rock her hips to his rhythm, crying out each time he slammed back into her.

Natsume barely managed to keep his pace as he felt Mikan's walls clamp down around him. He thrusted in and out as he heard her scream, allowing himself to smirk and the fact that he could make her sound like that.

Just seconds after Mikan came, she felt something warm in her, and knew that Natsume had come too. As the lovers were coming down from their high, they snuggled in each other's arms and almost fell asleep when Natsume had a troubling thought.

"Mikan," he started awkwardly, "I wasn't wearing a condom."

**Mwahahaha do I smell pregnancy? Maybe, maybe not. It sure is fun to leave cliff hangers, anyway. As always, thanks much for reading my story and please please please please please R&R!**

**~Ko**


End file.
